Spark of Hope
by Wolfclaw of Mountain clan
Summary: Hopekit is born into Stormclan, a dark clan under the rule of Darkstar. She-cats are only able to become medicine cats or queens. In the clan the higher the rank a male is the, more she-cats they can mate with. Can Hopekit save Stormclan and the other clans or will Darkstar unleash his wrath on the clans?After all Hope will save the clans or be destoyed.
1. Prologue and allegiances

Allegiance

Storm Clan

Leader-Darkstar- Jet Black tom with harsh amber eyes

Deputy-Blackclaw- Black tom with silver tipped tail. Green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Honeytail -Gold she-cat with amber eyes.

(Apprentice, Berrypaw)

Warriors-

Adderclaw-Yellow tom with white ears

Swiftstorm- White tom with gray stripe down his back,has blue eyes

Brackenclaw-Brown tom with gold eyes

Windfur-Brown tom with white eyes

Snakestorm-Yellow tom with a white tail.

(Apprentice,Thunderpaw)

Flamepelt Ginger tom

Apprentice,Smallpaw

Stormpelt- Silver tom with blue spots on his back

Nightshade-Grayish-black tom with white tipped tail

Apprentices:

Smallpaw Small red tom

Thunderpaw Golden tom with red ears.

Berrypaw-Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Queens:

Swiftstone- white she-cat with gray paws and ears.

Raccontail- Brown she-cat with black stripes on her back.

Leafclaw- Brown She-cat with black ears and black spots on her back.

Frostflower- White she-cat with green eyes

Snowstorm- White she-cat with blue paws.

Foxtail-Red she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Littleflower Small white she-cat with blue on the tip of her tail.

Moonsoul-Silver she-cat with grey eyes

Elders:

Graypool- Gray she-cat

Sunclaw Red tom with ginger stripes on his back.

* * *

Grassclan

Leader-Cloudstar- Fluffy white tom

Deputy-Icefur- Blue she-cat

Medicine cat- Rainfur- Gray she cat with silver ears.

* * *

Brightclan

Leader-Shadestar-Black She-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Mapledapple-brown she-cat with a black striped tail. Brown eyes

Medicine cat-Owlfeather-Brown Tom with green eyes.

* * *

Valleyclan

Leader-Falconstar-Black tom with blue eyes

Deputy-Icetail-Blue she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat-Snakefang-Old gray tom with blue eyes.

* * *

"Push Moonsoul,push!" Urged Honeytail. Moonsoul was kitting. Soon a kit was lying next to Moonsoul. _I hope this one lives._ She thought, thinking about all of the other kits who have died under rule of her ruthless brother, Darkstar. Moonsoul was breathing heavy. "Berrypaw go get poppy seeds for Moonsoul,now!" She said to her apprentice. "N-no,do not waste your herbs on me." She said,her breathes become shallow. "I am off to hunt with starclan." She said, her eyes starting to close. Her breathing had stopped,she was gone. "Berrypaw, go get my brother, he shall name this kit." The kit was black with a silver chest and belly. Her apprentice left to get her brother, when they returned Darkstar looked at the kit in disgust. "Its a She-cat, she can't be my successor, i don't want that useless scrap of fur." He said. "But its your daughter." Said Honeytail. "So? I have about 10 daughters, there useless, besides she cost me the death of one of my best queens,now if you excuse me i have to announce that death ." He said picking up the dead queen and walking out. "Honeytail,she still needs milk." "I know Berrypaw, lets bring her to the queens." She decided, picking up the small kit and walking up the small ditch that let up to the nursery, it was there if queens wanted to kit in private. "We saw Darkstar carrying Moonsoul, so this must be her kit?" Asked a queen named Snowstorm. "Yes." Said Berrypaw. "I'll take her." said a voice. It was a queen named Littleflower, she had kitted a few days ago, but the kits died, so she had plenty of milk. "Ok."Said Honeytail, carrying the kit to the queen. Honeytail exited the nursery,her apprentice following her. The little kit drank milk happily. "You seem like a little spark of hope." Said Littleflower._ Hope. Hopekit.__ I shall call you Hopekit__.__  
_

**YAY! First chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now before we go into chapter 1, I need to say something, this story is pretty sexist, yea I know thats obvious, but I know there is going to be offened and report me or something.**

**Also I apologise if there is any spelling errors, my keyboard sucks and my spell check thinks almost everything is a error.**

* * *

**Anywho, enjoy!**

Hopekit walked out of the the nursey, the air was cold and snow was falling. Patches of snow were on the ground. Thunderpaw and Smallpaw practiced battle moves, Hopekit went over to watch.

"That is so cool! Can you teach me?"

Hopekit asked. "Sorry Hopekit, but your a she-cat, Darkstar won't let them fight or hunt."

Said Thuderpaw. Hopekit was disappointed, but she knew that Darkstar might kill them if they showed her.

"Ok." Said Hopekit. She walked back to the nursey and layed down next to Littleflower.

"I'm bored, there is nothing to do." Said Hopekit.

"Why don't you go visit the elders?" Said Littleflower. "Ok!" Hopekit walked out of the nursery and toward the elders den.

"Hi Graypool and Sunclaw!" Said Hopekit, coming in.

"Hello Hopekit." Said Graypool.

"Can you tell me about the four original clans that live in the east?"

"Of course." Said Sunclaw. Hopekit listened in amazement at how the four original leaders made the clans. Hopekit thanked the elders and walked out of the elders den and toward the nursey, she was a bit tired, she got in the nest and curled up next to Littleflower. She soon fell asleep.

_**Six moons later**_

"All cats old enough to fight meet under the high boulder for a clan meeting!" Called Darkstar.

Hopekit was excited, she would be a apprentice!

"Hopekit, come up here." Said Darkstar.

Hopekit Quickly ran up and stood next to her father.

"Hopekit, you will be known as Hopepaw, your mentor will be Foxtail. I hope she will pass down all of her knowledge of being a queen to Hopepaw." Said Darkstar, he sounded bored.

Hopepaw ran up to Foxtail and they touched noises.

Hopepaw was confused, she-cats had to train to become queens, since when?

"Come on, I will show you the territory before we start training." Said Foxtail.

"Ok." Said Hopepaw.

**I'm sorry if the pacing sucks, i'm not good at pacing my stories.**

**Also this may seem too early, but I put a poll on my profile so you can vote Hopepaw's, queen name, also known as her warrior name. Anyway, bye!**


End file.
